Avengers Family
by black cat shadow
Summary: Tony and Pepper are given a big surprise and now they need to adapt to the problem and situation.
1. Chapter 1

Tony and Pepper sat in their living room in Stark Tower, relaxing when they heard Tony's cell ring. Tony answered it to be Fury, who sounded stressed, he then told Tony that he was coming by.

"What did he want?" Pepper asked.

"He's coming by" Tony sighed.

"Where are you going?" Pepper asked Tony as he walked away.

"To see if I could put a stunner in front of the door before-" Tony heard the elevator. "gets here"

Fury walked in and came in with some agents following carrying kids.

"Why do you have kids?" Tony asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"They're the Avengers" Fury stated.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"But there's six" Tony informed.

"One's Loki" Fury sighed.

"Why are they here then?" Tony asked.

"So you can raise them" Fury informed.

"Wait what?" Tony asked looking at Fury.

"They're stuck like this permanently, so I'm leaving them in your care" Fury said having the agents put the children down.

"The oldest is Bruce at four, then Steve at three and a half, Thor's three, Natasha and Clint are one and a half, and Loki's one" Fury said as he and the agents walked into the elevator.

"You can't do this Nick" Tony stated.

The elevator doors closed leaving Tony and Pepper with the kids.

"Tony, it could be fun" Pepper said.

"Fun? Pepper I worked and fought against some of these guys, fun is not the word" Tony told.

"Fine, we will raise them then" Pepper confirmed crossing her arms.

"You're joking" Tony looked at her.

"No, Jarvis make a list of what we need for the kids and have Fury's agents get it for us" Pepper instructed picking up Loki and Natasha who were asleep.

Tony was about to call out to Pepper when he looked down to see Steve watching him.

"Fine, we'll keep them" Tony sighed.

A few hours later the agents arrived and were placing the stuff in rooms, Pepper took the stuff for the kids to eat and was currently making dinner. Tony decided to watch as the kids played with the toys bought. Steve and Bruce were playing with blocks while Thor threw them.

"Thor no throwing" Tony ordered.

Thor looked at Tony and put the block down that he was about to throw at Bruce, he walked over playing with Steve and Bruce. Loki, Clint, and Natasha were on blankets asleep. After the agents were finished they left and Pepper placed dinner on the table to watch three kids go running into the kitchen with Tony struggling to carry three babies.

Pepper took Natasha and placed her in the high chair, with Clint and Loki in the ones next to her.

"So what's for dinner?" Tony asked.

"Mac and cheese for Thor, Steve, and Bruce" Pepper smiled. "mashed carrots for Clint, Loki and Natasha; and chicken for us"

"Hey, at least I don't have to eat baby food" Tony laughed.

"You do have to feed them though" Pepper informed.

"I know, while you were cooking I had Jarvis upload a baby book onto my phone for me to look at" Tony stated.

"You're such a great dad" Pepper joked.

They all ate dinner, Tony feeding Loki and Clint while Pepper handled Natasha, Thor wanted to throw his food, but was stopped by Tony. After dinner Tony and Pepper took the kids to the living room and placed the babies in the playpen while Tony gave the older three baths and Pepper cleaned the table.

Tony struggled to keep the boys from splashing, especially Thor who loved splashing the others or Tony. He finished ten minutes later and them changed into pajamas, to see Pepper had the babies all washed too. Pepper then led them upstairs to their rooms to show that all their doors had symbols under their names. They all went into their rooms and smiled at how they were decorated.

Bruce's room was a lab style had green and purple walls with science pictures as trim. His bed looked like a lab table and his drawers looked like something you'd find in a lab. Steve's room was an army style, he had red, white, and blue walls with the flag as trim. His bed was a cot and he had a dresser that looked like what you would see in an army tent. Thor's room was a storm theme, he had red and blue walls with thunder trim. His bed was a cloud with thunder on the sides, his drawers were blue with bolts going down them. The three boys' beds all had guard rails on the sides to keep them from rolling off their beds.

Clint's room was a bird theme, he had purple and black walls with hawks on the trim and his crib looked like bird's nest. Natasha's room was a spider theme, she had blue and black walls with black widows on her trim and her crib looked like a spider web. Loki's room was a fox theme, his walls were green and black with foxes on the trim, and his crib looked like a burrow.

"I think they like their rooms" Tony laughed as the three boys were jumping on their beds.

"Well, you put the boys to bed while I get the babies to sleep" Pepper informed.

"Thor don't try to jump off the bed" Tony ordered.

"No" Thor said about to jump.

"Thor listen to your father" Pepper ordered and Thor sat down on the bed.

"Thank you" Tony smiled.

"Always happy to help" Pepper said going back to the living room.

"Okay boys time for bed" Tony stated.

"No" Thor said shaking his head.

"Yes, Thor" Tony told the boy.

"Daddy story?" Steve asked.

"Fine, all of you into Bruce's room" Tony agreed.

The boys sat on Bruce's bed and looked at Tony.

"Okay once there were these six strangers, one was from the past, another from a different realm, another was a doctor falsely said to be a monster, another was a young trickster, another a hawk and the only girl a spider" Tony began. "They all they had differences and didn't get along, but in the end helped fight against a common foe and learned that sometimes great friends can be made from the worst enemies" Tony finished.

Tony looked to see all the boys asleep in the bed, he picked up Thor and Steve and carried them to their rooms. He placed them in their beds and then walked down the hall to see Pepper leaving Clint's room.

"They asleep?" Pepper asked.

"Out like lights" Tony laughed

"Same" Pepper smiled.

"I think being a dad will be fun" Tony admitted.

"Well, you're great at it" Pepper informed.

Tony and Pepper walked to their room allowing themselves to get some rest from their crazy and unexpected day.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony woke up to the sound of laughter and turned in his bed to see three heads watching him from the side of the bed.

"I see you guys are awake" Tony laughed.

"Breakfast" Thor stated.

"Okay" Tony said getting up from bed and he followed the boys.

They arrived in the kitchen to see Pepper cooking, the boys ran up to her and Thor reached up to grab food to have Pepper turn to him. Tony walked over grabbing the boy and placing him in a chair at the table.

"Where's-" Tony was about to ask.

"In their rooms still asleep" Pepper informed.

They all then heard cries and Tony left to reappear with Clint and Natasha and placed them in high chairs and then went to get Loki. Pepper finished breakfast and placed it on the table while the boys came running in taking their seats. Tony placed Loki next to Clint and they started eating.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Tony asked.

"Tony we can take them to the park" Pepper suggested.

"Okay, do you guys agree?" Tony asked seeing all three nod.

After breakfast Tony and Pepper got the kids changed into clothes, Tony got the three boys changed while Pepper did the babies.

Tony walked out after chasing Thor around his room to see Pepper placing Clint in a three seated stroller with Natasha and Loki.

"We ready?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I have everything we need in this" Pepper replied showing the brown baby bag.

They walked to the elevator and out of the building to the park, when they arrived the boys ran away playing the jungle gym.

"Bruce watch your brothers" Pepper yelled out.

"So what's in that bag?" Tony asked.

"Just bottles, diapers, juice boxes snacks, and wipes" Pepper informed.

"Why don't we take these three to the swings" Tony suggested.

They pushed the stroller over to the baby swings and started pushing the three. Tony was pushing Clint and Loki while Natasha was pushed by Pepper. Clint started to get restless when he would go down.

"Okay I'll push you higher" Tony laughed at the little boy.

Pepper turned to notice Natasha and Loki were fast asleep already and she stopped their swings placing them back into the stroller while Tony continued to push Clint. She sat on a bench when she heard a cry. She looked up to see Bruce on the ground with Thor laughing and Steve on the slide confused. She then noticed a green tint to Bruce's sink.

"Tony" she yelled and he saw Bruce.

He quickly grabbed Clint off the swing, who was crying his eyes out and handed him to Pepper who was getting the two other boys while Tony picked Bruce up.

"Shh, Bruce it's okay" Tony said to the boy and felt him relax in his arms.

"Daddy" Bruce wined.

"Yes, daddy's here" Tony informed as he carried Bruce back to Pepper who gave Clint a bottle.

"Hey you okay?" Pepper asked pushing a piece of hair out of Bruce's face.

"Thor pushed me" Bruce informed.

"Thor" Tony turned to the boy.

"Funny" Thor stated.

"No, it wasn't now let's go home" Tony said and they started walking.

When they got home Pepper put the babies and Steve down for naps while Tony put Bruce on the couch and Thor next to him.

"Thor apologize to your brother" Tony ordered the boy.

"No" Thor shook his head.

"Yes, now" Tony stated.

"No" Thor crossed his arms.

"Fine, then you are grounded for the rest of the day" Tony said picking the boy up and carrying him to his room and placing him on the bed. Tony then walked out of the room and picked Bruce up and putting him down for a nap. He walked back into Thor's room to see him throwing stuff around.

"Thor, if you don't stop it will be tomorrow too" Tony said crossing his arms.

Thor looked at his father and then sat on the floor crossing his arms and glaring at Tony.

"Mean" Thor said.

Tony walked out of the room and listened to the said boy who was screaming his head off.

"You did the right thing" Pepper said.

"Then why do I feel so bad?" Tony asked.

"It's not easy being a parent, but you were right to punish him" Pepper said.

"So the others are taking naps?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, but I think he might wake them up" Pepper informed.

"Yeah, well let's hope we don't have any more almost accidents" Tony said.

"We were lucky-" Pepper stopped when she heard thunder outside.

"He's still got his powers and now we know Loki does-" Tony heard cries coming from three rooms.

"I got it" Pepper said walking into Natasha's room.

Tony opened Thor's door to see him standing in the middle of the room.

"Thor come here" Tony ordered and watched as the boy walked over. "You know what you did wasn't nice"

"Funny" Thor stated.

"It was to you, but you see you, Bruce, and Loki have these abilities and Bruce's could have hurt someone, so you can't get him upset" Tony explained.

"Sorry" Thor said looking down.

"I'm not the one you need to talk to" Tony said.

Thor got up and walked out of his room and into Bruce's to see him sitting on his bed.

"Bruce" Thor stated.

"Yeah" Bruce turned.

"I'm sorry" Thor said.

"Okay" Bruce smiled.

Tony watched from the door and smiled as the two boys started playing.

"You won't believe what Loki did" Pepper sighed walking over.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"I walked into his room to see toys floating" Pepper informed.

"He'll learn" Tony says.

"I see you got Thor to apologize" Pepper smiled.

"Yep and explained to him" Tony informed.

"Well, one day they'll all know" Pepper said.

"Mommy" they both looked down to see Thor.

"Yes" Pepper smiled.

"I'm hungry" Thor stated.

"I'll go start lunch while you get the kids cleaned up" Pepper said walking away from Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later Tony and Pepper were getting the kids ready for their day, Bruce was getting put into his clothes for school, while the others were getting ready to go to work with Tony and Pepper.

"Can we go now?" Bruce asked standing by the elevator with his backpack and lunchbox.

"One-second little guy, I know you're excited about preschool" Tony laughed placing Loki in the stroller with Natasha and Clint.

"Okay, every things packed in the bag, Steve and Thor both have backpacks with some stuff to do" Pepper said walking into the room.

They all got into the elevator and went down to the garage and put the kids in their carseats in the van.

"Maybe we should get a mini bus" Tony joked.

"Bruce takes one to school and soon Thor and Steve will also" Pepper informed as she walked Bruce out of the garage and to the bus stop where other kids waited.

She watched as some kids grabbed onto their parents not wanting to go, when the bus arrived Bruce hugged her and she smiled.

"Bye mommy" Bruce waved walking to the small bus.

Pepper waved and when the bus left she walked back to see Tony trying to keep Thor from pulling off his shirt.

"I said you have to wear it" Tony said. "how was drop off?"

"Fine, soon it'll be these two" Pepper said turning to Steve and Thor.

"Well, I think we should still send him to a different school" Tony informed.

"The school is for Shield agents' kids plus I liked how the school looked at the tour and his teachers will know how to keep him from hulking out" Pepper confirmed.

Tony sighed and they started the car driving to Stark Industries, when they arrived Tony had Happy hold Thor and Steve while they put the other three in the stroller.

"Who are these sir?" Happy asked confused.

"Sorry Happy these are our kids, forgot you went away for a month vacation" Tony informed pushing the stroller.

"I'll take the boys" Pepper smiled.

"No, I can carry them" Happy smiled. "By the way Rhodey's in your office"

Tony pushed the stroller into the main lobby and to the elevator. They went up to his office and as they walked in Rhodey turned to see them.

"Rhodey how are you pal?" Tony smiled.

"Tony what's with the kids?" Rhodey asked.

"These are my kids, the three young ones are Clint, Natasha, and Loki; and the two in Happy's arms are Steve and Thor" Tony introduced.

"So you guys adopted, well congrates Stark" Rhodey sighed.

"Thanks" Pepper smiled.

"We also have Bruce who's at preschool" Tony informed.

"You have six kids, wow you really like kids" Rhodey laughed.

"Daddy" Thor called.

"Yes, Thor; you and Steve can go play" Tony smiled as Happy put them down.

"So these are my niece and nephews?" Rhodey said.

"If you want them to be" Tony shrugged.

"Thor no don't throw the stapler at your brother" Tony instructed.

Thor placed it down and then watched as Steve stared at Rhodey.

"Tony is this one okay he's watching me?" Rhodey asked.

"He likes your uniform" Pepper smiled.

"Do you like soldiers?" Rhodey asked bending down.

"Yes" Steve answered.

"Soldier" Thor smiled running over and tackling Rhodey.

"Yeah they both like to pretend their soldiers fighting" Pepper laughed.

Pepper then watched as a little green fox appeared next to Rhodey, he turned not moving.

"Come here you little trickster" Tony laughed picking Loki up who giggled.

"He did that" Rhodey sighed.

"Yeah, he's just a baby so it sometimes happens" Pepper said giving Tony Loki's bottle while she gave them to Clint and Natasha.

"Well, good luck with temper tantrums" Rhodey laughed.

"We already dealt with Thor's" Tony said while placing Loki back in the stroller.

"He made a thunder storm" Pepper sighed.

"He did?" Happy asked.

"He learned his lesson" Tony said.

"No mad or sad Bruce" Thor smiled.

"Correct" Tony laughed and saw the three babies asleep in the stroller smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

(Two Years Later)

Tony and Pepper woke up to the sound of their alarm clock, Tony turned it off and him and Pepper got out of bed. Tony walked into Bruce's room to see him sleeping on his bed. Tony woke up the six year old and then went Steve's room to see him sitting on his bed rubbing his eyes. He left and went to Thor's room to see the five year old laying passed out in bed.

"Time for school" Tony stated waking the said boy who jumped.

Tony walked into Clint's room to almost have a cup of water drop on his head.

"Clint" Tony crossed his arms.

"Natasha daddy" Clint shrugged.

Tony walked next door to see the said girl laughing. He ignored her and left to see Thor walk into Loki's room and a few seconds later dragging the three year old fast asleep on a blanket.

"Thor what are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Getting Loki ready for school" Thor smiled.

"He doesn't go to school yet Thor" Tony informed. "Now put him back on his bed"

Thor sighed and dragged Loki back into the room and a few minutes later walked out. Tony then watched as Loki walked out rubbing sleep from his eyes. Tony watched as Clint and Natasha both walked with their brother to the kitchen. When they arrived Tony put them each in their seats and watched as Pepper placed bowl of cereal down in front of each kid.

"So who's excited about their first day of school?" Pepper asked.

"I don't want to go" Thor said crossing his arms.

"Too bad" Tony said. "Thor we did this last year with preschool"

"I want to stay here" Thor stated.

"Thor, that's enough now all of you go get ready" Tony instructed and the kids all ran off running away.

"The buses should be here soon" Pepper said putting the lunches together.

"Well, Bruce's bus should be here soon" Tony said as said boy came running out dressed with his backpack.

"I'm ready" Bruce announced.

"I'll take them" Tony informed.

Pepper then turned to see Steve and Thor standing in the doorway.

"You two ready for school?" Tony asked as they all walked them to the elevator.

Pepper smiled as she heard the last three come running in dressed, she smiles at them and finishes packing their lunch and snacks. Tony then arrives back up and they leave the Tower. When they arrive at The building the kids go up to the office and play with their toys and then fall asleep.

"Who would have ever thought we'd have these guys as our family" Tony laughed.

"I like being a parent and the kids love us" Pepper smiled.

They watched as Loki slept with his head next to Natasha's head and Clint's head on her leg. A few hours later Tony took the kids down to the lab and watched as they ran around Natasha and Clint pretending to be Iron Man and War Machine and Loki pretending to be a villain. After a few minutes Tony saw the kids sitting on the floor by his feet playing some kind of game.

Pepper sat in her office when she heard her door open, she saw her three oldest walk in. They took seats in chairs and started their homework without her asking or instructing them to. Tony then came in as they all were finished with their work.

"Every things done if we want to go home" Tony informed.

"Finally" Thor said.

"I'll take that as a yes let's go" Tony laughed.

They went back home and Pepper started dinner while the kids played, she then heard a yell and saw Tony come in with Thor on his back.

"Dinner" Pepper yelled and watched all her kids come running in and take their seats and they started eating and discussing their day.


	5. Chapter 5

(Eleven Years Later)

Tony walked out of his lab to hear the elevator doors open and see all his kids come running out just getting home from school.

"So I can't believe school will be over next month" Thor stated with a smile.

"I know and I'll be heading to college in August" Bruce said pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah, and we'll be no longer freshmen" Clint said high fiving Loki and Natasha.

"But we still got finals" Steve sighed.

"We can get through" Loki responded.

"I see school went well" Tony laughed.

"Hey dad" Steve waved.

"Your mom should be home soon, so go do your homework and we'll call you for dinner" Tony instructed.

Tony watched as the kids all went to their rooms, he then watched as Bruce came back in.

"Dad, I need to ask do you think that maybe when I finish college in can help you in the lab?" Bruce asked a little nervous.

"Of course, you can still be my assistant" Tony replied.

"Thanks" Bruce then turned running to his room.

Tony then felt someone wrap their arms around him.

"I can't believe it he's going to college in August" Tony sighed.

"It feels like it was just yesterday that Fury brought them here and gave them to us" Pepper said.

"I know I remember when we had to try to keep Thor from hitting people with his toy cars and now he's learning to drive" Tony stated.

"I remember when Loki, Clint, and Natasha started preschool and now they're high school" Pepper said.

"You know Fury will probably try to get them to be heroes" Tony laughed.

"Good luck with that, it's hard enough to assemble them for dinner" Pepper said.

"Do you think we could find a way to de-age them again?" Tony laughed.

"No, I think we're just going to have to let them go and start their own lives and who knows they could do something great" Pepper stated.

"Hey we still got Natasha, Clint, and Loki for a few years" Tony smiled.

They both smiled at each other till they heard a crash and then yelling.

"I told you to stay out of my room" Natasha's voice was heard.

"You didn't have to threw a perfume bottle at me" Thor yelled.

"Leave her alone" Clint and Loki shot back.

"Can you calm down" Steve intervened.

"Stay out of this" they yelled at him.

"You know I'm tired of all your arguments" Steve yelled back.

"Ah there's a snake in my shoe" Thor screamed and they heard Loki laughing. "Loki that's not funny"

"Actually it is" Clint laughed.

"No, it's wrong for him to use his magic on us" Steve shot back.

"Leave him alone it was just a joke" Natasha yelled.

"Why don't we see what happens when we get Bruce mad?" Thor asked.

"Okay that's enough all of you" Tony yelled running towards them.

"Help there's a spider on me" Thor yelled.

"Clint stop; dad Clint's trying to hit me with an arrow" Steve yelled.

Pepper laughed when she heard a yelp come from Tony and saw Thor come running with Tony chasing after him.

"What did I say about using your hammer in the house?" Tony yelled.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to hit Loki" Thor said running.

Pepper just shook her head and walked into the kitchen to start dinner for her crazy, hectic family, that she loved and wouldn't give up for anything.

"Mom, Bruce's face is green" she heard Clint yell and she dropped everything and ran out of the kitchen.


End file.
